With the wide usage of smart mobile terminals, wireless communication services develop from low-speed voice services to high-speed multimedia data services. To satisfy increasing requirements for high capacity and high data rate, cellular network operators actively use wireless access technology with larger capacity and higher transmission rate on one hand, and on the other hand deploy, besides macro base stations with high transmission power to ensure network coverage, small base stations in hotspot areas for enhancing capacity according to features of service distribution, to satisfy local requirements for high capacity and high data rate. For narrative convenience, hereafter the macro base station for ensuring coverage is called as coverage station, and the small base station for enhancing capacity is called as capacity station.
Meanwhile, with the rapid increase of capacity and data rate, people pay more and more attention on the energy consumption problem of the cellular network, particularly, energy consumption of the base station devices, which occupies 80 percent of energy consumption of the entire cellular network. It is proposed to make part of base stations enter into a dormant state in case of low loads of the network, to reduce the energy consumption of the network. In practice, the loads of the network change with time, and in case of low loads of the network, part of capacity stations may be made to enter into the dormant state to save energy, while loads of these capacity stations may be carried by other capacity stations or the coverage station; and in a case that the loads of the network increase, these capacity stations may be re-activated to share the loads of the network. As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic structural diagram of a cellular network, usually the loads of network are unevenly distributed over the entire coverage area and are mainly distributed in some regions, thus the loads may be reduced to a proper level by only activating capacity stations in part of the regions. In conventional technology, spatial distribution information of the loads is acquired through signaling interaction among the coverage station, the capacity stations and the users, to determine whether to activate capacity stations at corresponding positions, and all capacity stations generally need to be activated for the signaling interaction, thereby causing extra energy consumption for frequent switches of the states of the capacity stations and the signaling interaction, thus the conventional solutions are not very helpful for reducing the energy consumption of the network. Therefore, a solution, by which capacity stations are efficiently and accurately activated, and the requirements of the network services are satisfied while the energy consumption of the network is reduced, is required.